


A Matter of Perspective

by tealeyedbeing



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Bonding, Clone bonding, Cody and Obi-Wan Bonding, Gen, I could literally tag all the clones, but these will do for now, clone feels, de-aged obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealeyedbeing/pseuds/tealeyedbeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to some unknown incident, Obi-Wan is now very small- around the size of a normal human three year old.  However, he's still very much the High General Jedi Master he's always been in mind.  He's no child, and won't let anyone forget it, because newly miniature or not, they've still got a job to do.<br/>In other words, this is a de-aged AU originally inspired by dakt37's My Two Padawans AU on tumblr, slightly size tweaked to be even smaller.  It's a highly indulgent excuse to write a very smol but still very competent Obi-Wan, witty banter, friendly bonding, and clone feels.  Centered primarily between Obi-Wan and Cody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This got so long. So much longer than initially expected for something that started with a silly cute idea and turned into a massive stretch of dialogue in a vague universe where things happen on unspecific planets and nothing horrible happens. It's only semi-serious, so take it with a grain of salt if you will. If you notice any glaring inconsistencies or typos, do mention them and I'll do my best to correct them.
> 
> Note: there is some flirting and innuendo-teasing, because hello it's Obi-Wan, and clone brothers who love to tease each other, but none of it is serious. Nobody actually expects anything to happen, not after Obi-Wan's back to his normal size and especially not while he's small. It's just teasing so please don't think this is some kind of pedophilia fetish because good god EW NO. Thank you.
> 
> That being said- good lord this is just a LOT of self-indulgent witty banter, Obi-Wan and Cody bonding, Cody bonding with his fellow clones, and Obi-Wan being a cute smol while still being very competent. 
> 
> dakt37's My Two Padawan's AU: http://dakt37.tumblr.com/tagged/My-Two-Padawans

For the moment, Cody doesn't care _how_ it happens, just that it does.   

The blue glow of General Kenobi's lightsaber flickering off in the middle of a fire fight is the first sign that something's happened.  Cody splits his focus to really peer in the Jedi's direction, expecting to hear a change in plans or see a hand signal.  Instead, the Commander takes in the sight of Obi-Wan rapidly shrinking sizes.  For one heart stopping moment, Cody believes the progression won't stop and Obi-Wan will simply cease to be.  Then, with knee weakening relief, General Kenobi's change halts somewhere around the clones' knees and he's half buried in his own clothes.   

Cody snatches the closest trooper, yelling to be heard over the sound of blasters firing and the constant wind whipping up sand.  "Grab the General and get to the back lines!  _Now_!"  He points at the shrunken figure for emphasized clarification.  "Keep him there until our reinforcements arrive, no matter what!" 

Thankfully, Trapper isn't one to question a change in orders and dives for Obi-Wan without pause.  "Sir, yes sir!" 

Cody spares one more moment to watch Trapper bundle up General Kenobi in what's left of the Jedi's tunic and take off sprinting for the back lines, then another to snatch up the dropped lightsaber and clip it securely to his belt.  He circles a hand sharply over his helmet, then gestures downwards to gather up his men and press the attack while remaining low to the ground.  He has to make sure they survive this excursion first, before he can afford to worry about Obi-Wan. 

Their reinforcements have flooded their ranks with fresh legs over an hour later, and Cody gladly hands the front command over to Bacara to take as he and the 212th trickle backwards away from the frontlines for much needed rest.  The sound of the constant fire is still ringing in his ears as Cody slowly but steadily makes his way back to center command, stopping frequently to check the supply lines and make sure none of his brothers fall behind.  He sends entire squads away into tents for food and rest, wishing he could do the same as he strides towards the messy tent pitched to house the impromptu command center. 

"Commander!"  Trapper immediately jumps upright, nearly frantic as he's kept from saluting by the bundle of determinedly squirming Jedi still firmly kept between his arms.  "Am I glad to see you, sir." 

Cody removes his helmet, placing it on the rickety table with a thud, orange dust falling off the sides from the force.  "At ease, vod.  Go get some rest, I've got it." 

Trapper hesitates to let go, looking between the ground and Obi-Wan as if the few feet of distance is all that separates a controlled scenario from a disaster.  Judging by that alone, Cody can accurately guess that General Kenobi has been making himself a right terror on the poor trooper.  Cody has mercy on his brother and steps closer with his arms open. 

Trapper gratefully passes the struggling miniature Jedi over as smoothly as he's able.  "Good luck, sir."  He expresses sincerely, before fleeing from the tent as if it were on fire. 

Cody huffs as a knee jabs hard into his chestplate before he can shift Obi-Wan to his hip, and he pulls the newly oversized tunic down away from the Jedi's head.  "Take it easy, General.  I'll put you down as soon as I'm sure you won't run out to continue the fight." 

Familiar blue eyes in a smaller, rounder, beard-less face stare reproachfully up at him.  "Contrary to my newly changed appearance, I am not a child, Cody.  I am not defenseless." 

"I never said you were, sir."  Cody returns calmly, entirely unsurprised to hear his General's familiar pattern of speech despite the incredibly different voice.  It's a good sign that Obi-Wan hasn't mentally regressed as his body clearly has.  "But unless you were planning on fighting in the nude with a lightsaber longer than you are now tall, this was the most logical response.  Speaking of..."   

Cody adjusts Obi-Wan's weight into the crook of one arm, reaching down to unhook the Jedi's lightsaber from his belt, lifting it into view silently to show that it was retrieved from the frontlines, before setting it next to his helmet on the table. 

Obi-Wan huffs, clearly cross with the reasoning he can't definitively refute.  "I had no intention to fight, but I still could have made myself useful." 

"If you had remained behind, you would've been an easy target and gotten yourself or my men killed."  Cody shoots that idea down immediately, turning to tentatively place Obi-Wan on the table as well, cautious if the spindly furniture would hold the Jedi's meager weight.   

Obi-Wan gratefully settles on the table, crossing both his legs and arms in the puddle of his oversized tunic.  He looks entirely unconcerned about the table's stability, and grudgingly chagrinned.  "Very well, Cody, you've made your point." 

"How many times did you try pulling rank against Trapper?" 

"Several times," Obi-Wan sniffs.  "He was rather stubborn that your orders took precedence over mine."  He picks up his lightsaber and begins dismantling it to clean sand out of its intricate design, showing that he's clearly still capable of using the Force despite his newly dimuitive size.   

"It is an unusual circumstance, sir." 

"Quite.  I take it our reinforcements have arrived?" 

"Yes sir.  General Mundi and Commander Bacara are heading the front now.  I expect General Mundi will be looking for you after there's a break in the battle." 

Obi-Wan hums in acknowledgement, waving the floating pieces of his lightsaber to begin reassembling.  "I am grateful Master Mundi will be the first to see me in this predicament.  Anakin would be entirely overbearing.  Any word from him?" 

"General Skywalker and the 501st were in hyperspace last I heard.  Our transmissions are shot, so they could be touching down any minute now for all I know."  Cody gratefully pulls a chair in front of the table and sits gingerly, trusting it with more of his weight when it doesn't immediately collapse. 

General Kenobi frowns, but it comes across more as a pout on his young chubbier face, as he plucks his weapon out of the air and appraises it again.  "We should attempt to reestablish communication as soon as possible." 

"We'll try, sir, but the sandstorms have been making even the short-range comms produce static for hours now.  We've been relying on hand signals since they've started.  It would be easier to contact the Jedi Council back aboard the _Negotiator_." 

Obi-Wan pauses his fiddling to blink innocently.  "Why ever would I need to contact the Council, Cody?" 

The Commander's entirely unimpressed.  "This isn't another wound you can just ignore again, General.  You're going to need more than a stim to fix what happened this time." 

Obi-Wan sighs regretfully, turning to place his lightsaber down and picking up Cody's helmet instead.  "I can't say I'm looking forward to it, but you're right of course." 

"I learned from the best, boss."  Cody offers encouragingly, hoping that the compliment cheers his General up now that the Jedi's appearing downright sullen at the looming interrogation he's sure to experience by peers now thrice his size (bar one). 

Obi-Wan does immediately smile, though it's slightly hidden as his face is tilted downwards from where he's focused on straightening the bent antenna on the Commander's helmet.  "Thank you, Cody.  As well as for looking out for me." 

"Always, boss.  Speaking of, do you need anything?"  Cody peers closely at the small Jedi busying himself with his bucket.  "I doubt I can do much for your clothes, but I can get someone to fetch you something to eat and drink while we wait for General Mundi to return." 

Obi-Wan considers it, pursing his lips slightly.  "Only if you bring back something for yourself as well, Commander.  It has been a long while since our last meal aboard the _Negotiator_ , after all." 

"We have rations for that, sir." 

Obi-Wan sniffs disdainfully.  "I suppose it will have to do." 

Cody smirks.  His General's disdain for the tasteless ration sticks never fails to amuse.  With a muffled groan of protest thanks to his sore muscles, the Commander pushes himself back upright and walks to the tent entrance.  He pauses just before ducking out to look back. 

"I expect you to still be here when I get back." Cody warns.  "You'd be a lot harder to find at this size if you suddenly decide to walk off again." 

"Why, Commander, I'm insulted."  Obi-Wan flaps his sleeve at Cody.  "Where ever would I go?" 

Cody snorts.  "Just stay put, alright?  The last thing I need is you harrassing more of the boys who wouldn't know what to do with you at that size.  Trapper's going to be traumatized for weeks." 

Obi-Wan's smirk is much more obvious than subtle, now that he doesn't have a beard in the way.  "Very well.  For the sake of troop morale, I shall remain here." 

"Very good, sir.  I'll be back shortly."  Cody ducks out, and it's not until sand whips at his eyes that he realizes he probably should've put his helmet back on.  Too late now.   

He's spitting out grit when he ducks into the somewhat more sheltered mess tent, and Wooley's immediately at his elbow. 

"S'it true, sir?"  Wooley's voice is rough, probably due to all the shouting to be heard over the howling sandstorm and blaster fire from earlier.  "The General's a youngling now?" 

"Unfortunately," Cody confirms, holding up two fingers for Crys to know how much to package up and pass over.  "Keep it quiet.  The last thing we need is the Seppies catching wind of it." 

"Yes, sir."  Wooley automatically acknowledges, then the quirk of his lips promises mischief within the ranks.  "I heard from Trapper the General's a right terror." 

"You can keep _that_ quiet too," Cody scoffs, accepting two ration boxes from Crys.  "Last thing we need is the boss catching wind of those rumors again." 

Wooley laughs hoarsely, clearly remembering what had circulated the rumor mills after that disasterous Hardeen mission.  Hearing that Obi-Wan had threatened to eat someone in prison had been the only good thing to come out of that entire mess.   

"You got it, Commander." 

Cody nods and turns away, pauses again to make sure Longshot has already seen the medic for that wound on his upper arm, then ducks back into the sandstorm.  He shelters the ration boxes as he best can, but he still ends up dusting orange dust off the tops after he's back inside the command center tent. 

Obi-Wan's still thankfully exactly where he left him, but he's since fallen asleep atop Cody's helmet.  The Commander isn't surprised.  General Kenobi has a bad tendency to forgo sleep.  In this much smaller body, the exhaustion must've easily caught up with him.  Cody tucks his General's meal on an unoccupied corner of the table, then digs into his own.  He'll allow the Jedi to sleep for a while longer, before waking him up to eat. 

Obi-Wan actually wakes himself up before Cody decides to.  He jolts with enough force to send the table teetering, and the Commander automatically grabs a corner of it to keep the thing from entirely folding over and spilling the General to the ground.   

"Oh," Obi-Wan notes sleepily, scrubbing at his eye, entirely oblivious to the near fall.  "You're back." 

"Yup," Cody acknowledges, reaching around to pick up the second box of rations and presents it to the small Jedi.  "Eat up." 

Obi-Wan's nose wrinkles as he removes Cody's helmet from his lap, before accepting the food with both hands.  Obi-Wan slowly peels off the ration's lid as if diffusing a bomb.   

Cody points half a ration stick at his General, chewing on the other half. "They're not _that_ bad." 

"They truly are," Obi-Wan insists otherwise, delicately pulling one ration stick out. "Ah, what I wouldn't give to have one of Dex's burgers right about now." 

Cody snorts, remembering Obi-Wan's diner-owning besalisk friend and his tons of greasy food from the last time the 212th had had leave on Coruscant. "I never would've pegged you as the burger sort unless I'd seen it myself." 

Obi-Wan's cheeks puff out unhappily, partly because they're full of ration as he copies Cody and points the uneaten half of the stick back at the clone. "Dex's burgers are delightful." 

"I didn't say they weren't," Cody defends himself with a chuckle. "Just that I always figured you were more the salad type before instead." 

Obi-Wan hums agreeably. "A refreshing cool salad sounds just as heavenly right now." 

Cody wrinkles his own nose, silently begging to differ. Give him ration sticks any day over a bowl full of watery leafy greens. That was one food he'd never understood the appeal for, and he'd been willing to try everything after Kamino. 

He leans forward when the sharp hiss of static echoes from his helmet, resting his ration box on one knee as the Commander reaches for it. It would be a short-range transmission if his helmet antenna was picking up the radio waves instead of his wrist comm. Seated closer, Obi-Wan likewise places his food down at the same time and picks up the helmet before Cody can. He passes it over for the clone to don again with furrowed brows of concern. 

"Can you make out anything?" 

Cody shakes his newly helmeted head, listening intently to the static. "Not yet, but if I could narrow in on the frequency..." 

He taps at his wrist comm, while Obi-Wan leans forward and helpfully straightens the bent antenna again. He freezes when Cody speaks up suddenly. 

"Wait! Hold it right there! I heard something." 

Obi-Wan obligingly remains still, holding the antenna as motionless as he can while the Commander listens intently to the radio message he can't hear through the helmet's sound protected insulation. 

Cody jabs sharply at his wrist comm to match frequencies before responding. 

"Copy that, I hear you Rex." 

Obi-Wan perks up at hearing the 501st Captain's name. Where Rex was, Anakin is sure to follow- or lead, as it were. 

"This is Commander Cody, at command center alpha. We're at 52, 40, by 68." 

Cody falls silent again, listening to Rex's returning coordinates. 

"Copy that. See you then, vod." 

"Good news, I trust?" Obi-Wan quietly asks, not yet moving from holding the antenna in place despite being relatively certain the transmission has ended. 

"Yes sir," Cody confirms the suspicion, bowing his head forward slightly in indication that the Jedi can safely let go. "General Skywalker's landing was off due to the storm causing low visibility, but they're not far. Should be here within the hour." 

"That's good to hear," Obi-Wan sits back comfortably and picks up his meal again. "And even sooner than expected. Perhaps Anakin will be the first to see me in this state after all. Any word from Master Mundi?" 

Cody prods at his wrist comm stubbornly for several long moments, before a defeated sigh hisses through the articulator in his helmet. "No good, boss, I'm not picking up anything. It's a miracle Rex got through at all." 

"Finish eating, Commander." Obi-Wan instructs around a mouthful of his own. "We're both going to need our strength when Anakin arrives to see me like this." 

Cody snorts as he obediently removes his helmet again, this time setting it on the ground by his feet. "How badly is he gonna freak?" 

General Kenobi hums thoughtfully, rubbing his chin in a familiar motion made hilarious due to the absent beard. "Rather loudly, I expect. At least until we can reassure him I've retained my current mental self and have only been physically inconvenienced." 

"Only you would see being shrunk to the size of General Yoda as a mere inconvenience, boss." 

"I do try to look on the brighter side of things." 

"Any idea what caused this change in the first place?" Cody asks, biting into his last ration stick. "You were right in the middle of us all, so you might've been the specific target, otherwise I'd have a lot more younger brothers running around." 

Obi-Wan nods. "An astute observation, Cody, one that I agree with. Unfortunately, I don't have the slightest idea of the cause. It happened so suddenly, I was hardly aware of what _had_ happened before Trapper was carrying me off." 

Cody brushes crumbs off his gloves and sets aside the ration box to be recycled later. "We could try searching the area for evidence after the zone has been cleared." 

"We'll have to be cautious," Obi-Wan continues along the same train of thought. "We wouldn't want anybody else shrinking to this size by accident." 

"These sandstorms make visibility difficult. It'll be very slow." 

"Better safe than any harm coming to the men." Obi-Wan repeats, looking more like his old grown up self in that moment of concern. "Who knows what would happen to any one of you. Rapid de-aging combined with your already accelerated growth?" 

Cody grimaces at the unknown. "A good point." 

"Quite." Obi-Wan polishes off a ration stick then firmly shuts the ration box with half the sticks still untouched. He simply doesn't have the appetite he'd used to at this new size. "When was the last time you slept, Cody?" 

The Commander mentally counts the hours backwards since they'd landed planetside. "Since oh-two hundred, sir." 

Obi-Wan clucks his tongue disapprovingly, leaning over to place his leftover rations atop Cody's empty box. "And you dare to fuss at me for lack of sleep, Commander." 

Cody shrugs unrepentantly. "Like I said, learned from the best, boss." 

Obi-Wan chuckles, shifting to hang his legs off the edge of the table. "You are to sleep then, as soon as Anakin arrives and is debriefed about the situation. Then he and I can discuss what to do with Master Mundi." 

"I will if you will, sir." Cody hedges. 

"I'm perfectly fine, Commander," Obi-Wan insists, pulling his shifted tunic back onto his narrow shoulders. "That nap has refreshed me plenty." 

Cody grunts doubtfully, but knows better than to press the issue when his General says something like that. He watches as the small Jedi lifts one foot and spreads his toes, frowning at the sight of his own bare skin. 

"I do not look forward to being barely dressed for the remainder of this event." 

"Perhaps you could borrow something from Commander Tano?" Cody offers. "She's closer in your size than any of us are." 

Obi-Wan looks comically stricken for the briefest moment, long enough for Cody to smirk, before the General calmly lowers his foot and politely denies the idea. 

"While I'm certain Ahsoka wouldn't mind sharing, I'm equally sure nothing of hers would fit either." 

"If you say so, sir." Cody plays along mercifully. "Guess something of General Yoda's would be better." But not _that_ mercifully. 

Obi-Wan looks an amusing cross between being proud of Cody's subtle snark, and offended by it.  "I really have taught you well." 

Cody's answering smirk is openly proud. "Yes sir." 

Waxer ducking into the tent interrupts any further teasing. The small picture he'd painted of Numa on his helmet is smeared with orange dust, and he'll probably spend hours restoring it to its proper glory once they're off this dustball of a planet. 

"Commander, General," Waxer nods to them both, coming to rest at the side within sight of his seated superiors. "Word of mouth's traveled back that the Seppies are in full retreat, and General Mundi is falling back to regroup with General Kenobi and Skywalker before pressing onwards." 

"Excellent." Obi-Wan approves, pleased by the knowledge that his own personal setback hasn't hampered the mission itself. "Any word yet on when they'll be back?" 

"None yet, sir. The blasted sand's made getting even that much back take a while. There's no way to estimate how far out they are." 

General Kenobi hums with understanding.  "I see.  Thank you, Waxer." 

"How's it looking out there?"  Cody asks his subordinate.  Normally, he'd be making rounds and checking the current status himself, but due to how abnormal General Kenobi's situation is, he'd instead forgone his usual after-battle routine to look after the Jedi instead. 

"Pretty good, sir."  Waxer reports, a genuine note of cheer in his voice.  "Besides all this kriffing sand anyways.  Least it makes it hard for the clankers to hit any of us either, and only minor injuries.  No casualties.  Just two of the tanks couldn't be salvaged." 

That is pretty good news.  Some of the best Cody's heard after a battle in months.  Obi-Wan looks likewise pleased as punch to hear such promising results after so long with only miserable casualty reports, regardless of his personal condition or not. 

"You slept yet, vod?"  Cody pins Waxer with a look, since the trooper had taken up the Commander's usual duty of making rounds and it's been a solid two hours since the 212th had fallen back.  "Eaten?" 

"Ate," Waxer replies dutifully.  "Was fixin' to crash after reporting in, sir." 

Cody nods in approval.  "Good man.  Get some rest while you can.  We probably won't be moving out again today, but just in case." 

Waxer nods, knowing just as well the unpredictability of battle calls for the need to snatch moments of sleep whenever a trooper can grab them.  He salutes casually in parting, to Cody and Obi-Wan both, then ducks back out into the howling sands. 

"I do hope you intend to take your own advice, Commander."  Obi-Wan says as soon as they're alone again, crossing his legs at the knee.   

"Only when you start to, boss."  Cody returns, hooking an elbow over the back of his chair. 

Obi-Wan's wry smirk has lost none of its shape, despite being a fraction of the size it once was.  "Touche." 

Still, Cody doesn't bother to hide the yawn that stretches his mouth wide enough that his jaw creaks in brief protest.  It's enough to make his eyes water just a bit, but there's too much sand caked onto his gloves to risk rubbing them, so Cody settles for just rapidly blinking the blurriness away.  He's just in time to see Obi-Wan catch the contagious yawn himself, only the Jedi covers it with one baggy sleeve. 

"Goodness," Obi-Wan blinks after his jaw has settled back to where it's supposed to be.  "Perhaps you are right again, Cody." 

"You are unaccustomed to this size," Cody allows, rather than say something else along the lines of _I told you so_.  "It'd make sense you'd have less energy." 

Obi-Wan hums in absent agreement, uncrossing his legs and gathering the loose tunic close about himself.  "Lift me down, if you would?  I'd like to walk a bit before Anakin or Master Mundi arrive." 

Cody stands to have better leverage, easily lifting the General under the arms and lowering him the short distance to the ground. 

"Thank you."  Obi-Wan expresses, still holding onto his excess of clothing as he flexes his bare toes in the sand.  "After spending only a short time here, I'm beginning to understand why Anakin despises the sand so much." 

Cody takes the opportunity to likewise stretch a bit, and his boots sink further into the sand when he plants them apart for a familiar exercise.  "Skywalker always hated sand that much?" 

"Oh yes," Obi-Wan chuckles as he carefully walks the perimeter of the tent, testing out the mobility of his significantly smaller body.  "Ever since he was a small boy on Tattooine." 

Cody snorts to himself as his brain provides an image of General Skywalker, small like Obi-Wan is now, but just as fiercely angry at the sand as he's proven to be in the past.  General Kenobi chuckles at him from across the tent, probably guessing what had amused his Commander.   

"Ten credits the first thing he says is about the sand, right before he flips about you." 

"I am a wiser man than to take that bet."  Obi-Wan laughs, right before he totters and falls right over onto his behind.  "Oh blast." 

Cody arches a brow.  "Boss?" 

General Kenobi idly flaps a hand before carefully standing again.  "My balance isn't what it once was."  He wobbles momentarily once back upright.  "Especially on such uneven ground." 

 _Doesn't help you're about the size of a normal three year old human_ , Cody thinks privately to himself.  _That you're able to still talk so well and walk consistently at all with that body is considerably impressive, especially since it's such a drastic change from what you're used to._

Out loud, he merely offers more encouragement.  "Never known anything that could keep you down before, boss.  This isn't any different." 

Obi-Wan smiles at him again, chubby cheeked and bright.  "I am most appreciative to have you by my side, Cody." 

Cody grins broadly in response, simultaneously happy to hear such words and proud to have earned them.  He straightens up from his stretches and shakes excess sand off the tops of his boots.  He checks both his wrist comm and helmet for messages he may have missed during their conversation, then attempts to raise any communication channel through the sand to test the storm's interference again while Obi-Wan continues to make slow circuits around the room, performing bodily tests of his own. 

He only falls over the once, and then comes up to stand next to Cody's leg after he's grown bored with the laps.  Obi-Wan's just a bit peeved to find that he really does only come up to the clone's knee, give or take an inch or two due to the unreliable nature of the sand underfoot.  And to think, he'd once held private reservations about being shorter than his peers _before_.  Obi-Wan's finding new reasons to respect Master Yoda all the more, if the elderly Jedi has always dealt expertly with the massive galaxy at this size all the time. 

Cody looks down as soon as he feels the light pressure of Obi-Wan supporting himself against his leg, and amusedly takes in the sight of his General glowering at his knee cap like it'd personally insulted him.  With that height, it probably did. 

"Need something, boss?" 

"Many things," Obi-Wan sighs, leaning heavier against Cody's calf.  The clone's solid muscle doesn't shift an inch under his armor.  "But primarily, I'd like my elder body back." 

"Me too, sir."  Cody agrees easily, sparing a thought towards the logistic nightmare of caring for a child sized Jedi in a warzone.  It's as intimidating as it is just _wrong_.  Indeed, he would very much like to have his General back to his normal self as soon as possible. 

Without further ado and entirely with unintended flourish, Anakin Skywalker pushes inside the command center tent, with his Padawan Ahsoka Tano close on his heels and continuing an unheard half of the conversation. 

"It's truly not _that_ bad, Master." 

"Oh but it is, Snips," Anakin returns whole heartedly.  " _But it is_.  Cody, where's...?"  General Skywalker trails off as he notices the small blue eyed child wrapped only in a Jedi's tunic.  "Who's the kid?  Where's Obi-Wan?" 

"One and the same," Obi-Wan quips, and Cody is hard pressed not to burst out laughing at the way Anakin's eyes bulge in reaction.  "Hello Anakin, and Ahsoka.  I'm glad to see you both made it unharmed." 

" _Master_?!"  Anakin splutters, while Ahsoka has been stunned silent.  "What did- _how_ did- what happened?!" 

"We don't actually know, unfortunately," Obi-Wan answers calmly, despite wearing a muted smile of his own, because he can feel Cody's leg trembling with the restraint needed not to laugh.  "It happened, say... how long ago would you wager now, Cody?" 

"Nearly four hours ago, sir."  Cody answers dutifully, tone choked full of amusement. 

"Ah, has it been that long already?"  Obi-Wan asks with some measure of genuine surprise.  It certainly hasn't felt that long.  Perhaps that nap had been longer than he'd originally thought. 

Anakin refuses to accept Obi-Wan and Cody's casual handling of the situation that's clearly, in his view, extraordinarily insane.  "What.  Happened." 

"Anakin, would you please sit down?  It is incredibly tiring for me to look up at you from this height."  Obi-Wan asks, both because it's true and it's an easier method to accomplish the task than asking his old Padawan to do it for his own sake. 

Skywalker drops to the ground quickly and heavily enough in a loose cross-legged position that he raises dust.  "Master, _please_ explain." 

"I'm genuinely afraid I can't, Anakin."  Obi-Wan insists, choosing to sit down himself in a similar position with a lot more care.  The last thing he wants it to fall over sideways from unbalancing and alarm Anakin even more.  "We don't know what really happened.  Everything was normal the one moment, and the next I was very small and being carried away from the front lines." 

Anakin pales at the thought of his newly small and fragile Master being anywhere near droids in this condition.  He shoots a look up at Cody filled with such utter gratitude that it momentarily throws the Commander entirely. 

" _Anakin_ ," Obi-Wan says exasperatedly, catching Skywalker's attention once more.  "I am fine.  Despite the severe physcial change, I am not hurt, and mentally I am exactly the same as I was before.  The change is unlikely to be permanent." 

"Unlikely?"  Ahsoka finally squeaks, sitting down as well when Anakin and Obi-Wan turn to look up in her direction at once.  "You mean there's a chance you _could_ be stuck like this?  Forever?" 

 _Well that's not helping_ , Cody thinks, and can practically see the thought form behind his General's face as well. 

Instead of vocalizing it, Obi-Wan maintains the same calm presence he always had, a fraction of his previous size or not.  "That is also unlikely, but the truth is there are still too many unknowns.  We simply do not have the information.  I must contact the Council and ask for their advice.  Cody will lead a search of the area where the change happened for potential evidence once it's safe.  _That_ is what we must focus on, and why you are here.  We must reestablish Republic control in this sector before any cure towards my condition can be thoroughly investigated." 

That will always be one thing about his General that Cody upmost respects- the ability to put duty and the well being of others before himself.   

Anakin clearly disagrees.  "Obi-Wan, we need to get you off-planet and back to Coruscant _immediately_!  It's not safe out here for you!" 

 _Oh boy_ , Cody thinks, watching General Kenobi's tiny chest swell up in preparation. 

"Anakin, while I appreciate that you are concerned about my well-being, your plan is just not practical.  It has _never_ been safe out here for _anyone_ since the war started.  And I would like to remind you that I am still the Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight, Master of the Jedi High Council that you are familiar with in mind, whether I am a third of my prior size or not.  While I may not be able to fight on the frontlines anymore in this condition, I am _not_ the child I appear to be and my mind is still completely capable of providing advice and strategy to our soldiers.  I may require assistance but I am not defenseless, and we _do_ have a job to finish here first and foremost before _any_ of us go anywhere." 

Cody refrains the urge to whistle, impressed despite having been around to witness the multiple dressing-downs Obi-Wan has given Anakin before.  This one would go down in the record books. 

Anakin is significantly cowed by the lecture, delivered by his Master in a very different voice and body that he's used to, but still _definitely_ the Obi-Wan he knows.  Even without being the focus of the lecture herself, Ahsoka looks similarly struck by the realization that Kenobi's appearance is entirely misleading and he's still fully capable of overruling them through sheer wisdom and experience.   

Anakin hangs his head.  "I'm sorry, Master... I just..." 

Obi-Wan allows the steel holding his small spine firmly upright to bend, and mercifully extends an olive branch.  It just wouldn't be General Kenobi if he wasn't immediately reassuring and kind after a severe reminder of how the world worked. 

"I know you meant well, Anakin, and I am thankful for it.  All I ask is that you treat me as normally as you can.  If I require assistance, I will ask for it.  I do not require needless sheltering, especially when I am unhurt and there is still work to be done." 

Cody tries to remember a time where he felt more proud to have Obi-Wan Kenobi as his very own Jedi General, and when he can't come up with one, fondly slots this memory into place at the very top to admire in the future.   

Anakin inhales slowly and deeply, holding it for a long moment before releasing it in a gust.  "Okay.  Right."  The familiar blue fire has lit anew in his irises when he looks up again.  "What needs doing?" 

Visibly pleased and proud in equal amounts by Anakin's response, Obi-Wan crosses his arms very business-like and launches into the strategy meeting like he's his old regular self.  As the only one still standing, Cody fetches the requested diagrams and passes them to General Skywalker to spread in the sand to peruse with Obi-Wan. 

"We'll still need to wait for the updated information once Master Mundi returns from reinforcing us," Obi-Wan catches Anakin and Ahsoka up to speed quickly.  "But that's the gist of it so far.  Anything to add, Cody?" 

"The frequent sandstorms make accurate aiming next to impossible," Cody smoothly continues, providing what he'd learned after the shrinking incident had removed Obi-Wan from the battlefield.  "I'd advise against any plan that requires precision from a disance, and suggest blanketing attacks would be more effective while our own troops keep low to the ground to minimalize losses, as the sand blinds the clankers as well and they won't think to aim lower.  Transmissions are shot out here, so any plan we come up with will need to rely on visual confirmation over short distances.  We used word of mouth to get information back from the front lines earlier, and while slow, is effective.  If at all possible, we should use the storms to our advantage since the clankers can't improvise on the spot like we can without orders, which they can't receive with no radio.  That's all." 

Obi-Wan and Anakin both simultaneously nod in approval.   

"Your thoughts, Snips?"  Anakin asks, turning to his observant Padawan. 

She bites on her thumbnail briefly in thought, then trails an index finger across the diagram to land on a spot where previous intel had indicated where the most heavily fortified enemy cannons were entrenched. 

"What if we aimed at the canyon walls behind the guns, rather than the cannons themselves?  Their shields would protect them from bombardment, but they'd be useless against a rockslide.  Even if it doesn't destroy the cannons, it would block their aim so they can't fire." 

Anakin looks fit to burst with pride.  "That's a brilliant idea, Ahsoka!" 

"Indeed, Ahsoka, well done."  Obi-Wan praises as well, causing Ahsoka's monstrals to flush dark with pleased pride of her own.  Kenobi twists in place to look up at his Commander.  "Cody, would you check if our heavy guns can reach that position from here?  If not, send out scouts to look for a place to move where it's possible." 

"Yes, General."  Cody scoops up his helmet, shaking sand off it before donning it.  He hears the three Jedi continue to debate tactics as he ducks out into the wind and sand, thankfully starting to die down from the earlier howling. 

Rex materializes from the haze halfway through Cody's trek to the AT-TEs. 

"Cody!"  Rex slaps his brother's shoulder, leaning their helmets close together as they walk to be heard over the wind.  "I've been hearing some weird rumors from your men!  General Kenobi's a youngling?" 

"Only in body!"  Cody shouts back, stifling a laugh when Rex leans away in surprise at the unexpected confirmation.  "He's still plenty in charge in the head, I assure you!" 

Rex mutters a choice curse that gets lost to the hiss of sand across their helmets.  He leans back in.  "S'not permanent is it?" 

"Don't know!  Hoping not!  He's handling it okay, but s'only been four hours!" 

Rex's answering whistle comes across sharp and clear through his helmet's articulator.  "No offense, vod, but glad it was your General and not mine!" 

Cody barks laughter.  "None taken!  Skywalker would've been a nightmare!  You should've seen the look on his face when he heard General Kenobi give him a dressing down at that size!" 

Rex chortles back in response, clapping Cody on the shoulder again.  "Tell me all about it later!  I gotta check in with the General!  He still at the command tent?" 

Cody slaps Rex's pauldron right back.  "You just wanna see General Kenobi for yourself!" 

Rex's hand comes up to show his forefinger and thumb held an inch apart, and his helmet tilts in a cheeky manner. 

Cody snorts, shoving at his younger brother.  "Off with you!  I gotta check on the heavy guns!" 

The 501st Captain laughs and salutes, jogging away through the orange haze of sand back the way they'd came, and Cody continues onwards towards the back of camp where the heavy machinery guarded the back of their camp. 

The trooper in 212th saffron startles when the Commander seemingly materializes at his shoulder.  "Sir!" 

"Gearshift," Cody calls, quieter than out in the open with Rex since the AT-ET blocks a lot of the wind.  "What's our current range from here?" 

Gearshift hauls himself up into the gunner seat, flicking on the power with a few quick movements.  Cody climbs up to stand behind him to see the blue aiming screen glow to life, mentally comparing the grid to the diagram from earlier. 

"We can hit anything within four clicks of us, sir!"  Gearshift confirms. 

Cody approvingly pats his brother's shoulder.  "Good man.  You eat and sleep yet?" 

"Traded off with Longshot a few minutes ago, sir!  I'm good to go!" 

The 212th Commander affectionately chucks the chin of Gearshift's helmet.  "Well go get some more, these guns aren't going anywhere and we've got both the 21st and 501st here to back us up now.  Spread the word.  I see a single 212th out of a tent for the next few hours and you're all getting droid clean-up duty." 

"Sir, yes sir!"  Gearshift nearly laughs, powering down the AT-ET as Cody climbs back down and heads back towards the command tent to relay the cannon's current accurate position. 

General Mundi and Commander Bacara have joined Captain Rex at the command center when Cody ducks back in, with the two clones standing together quietly conversing while the four Jedi kneel in the sand to talk amongst each other as well.  Cody moves to stand with his brothers and fellow officers until Obi-Wan acknowledges his return and asks for the information. 

Bacara companionably grasps Cody's forearm once the 212th Commander is close, and the orange sand clashes terribly with the maroon markings on his armor.  "Nice to see you again, vod.  Looks like you win the pot for most unusual situation this month." 

Cody chortles, nearly having forgotten about the running bet between the clone divisions.  They went on for longer than a single month due to how infrequently battalions meshed, but winnings could still be collected once the rumor mill had completely circled back on itself to confirm that what was being said was true.  General Kenobi and Skywalker are just special cases who frequently preferred to work together. 

"Ahhh, I don't know about that," Rex hedges, rocking backwards on his heels while pushing his shoulders forwards.  "Month's not out yet, and General Skywalker's always a surprise." 

Bacara scoffs, and smacks the side of Rex's helmet lightly with the back of his hand.  "Come off it, the 501st win often enough already.  Cody's got it in the bag this time." 

"That I'll have to agree on, vod."  Cody reaches up and wipes a cascade of sand off the top of his visor.  "I'll be really surprised if anything even passes this up for the next year." 

Bacara snickers in agreement while Rex huffily disagrees, firm with the belief that General Skywalker will easily come up with something more outrageous by next week at the very earliest. 

The Jedi collectively standing at once break up the clones' friendly bickering, returning them to a casual parade rest stance as they wait to be addressed. 

"Ah, Cody," Obi-Wan smiles up at his saffron marked Commander from the ground.  His tunic has since been tied more securely around him, with the sleeves rolled up several times so he no longer has to hold it in place constantly.  "How are the guns?" 

"Ready and in position, sir."  Cody reports.  "Anything within four clicks is easy pickings." 

Anakin claps his hands together, smirking proudly at Ahsoka once more.  "Great.  Then we've got ourselves a plan." 

"Bacara, if you would tell the men to set up camp," Ki-Adi Mundi asks his Commander in maroon.  "We're here to stay til morning." 

"Aye, General."  Bacara nods, exchanging companionable nudges with Rex and Cody as a silent goodbye on his way out of the tent. 

General Mundi smiles serenely down at Obi-Wan.  "Worry not, my dear friend, we shall soon set you to rights." 

Obi-Wan executes the tiniest of bows, hands folded in his sleeves just like he would if he were wearing his full-sized Jedi cloak.  "You have my gratitude, Master Mundi." 

Ki-Adi returns the bow with a full genuine one of his own, then follows his clone Commander out of the tent to perform other duties as well. 

Obi-Wan breathes out an audible sigh, turning towards Cody and lifting his arms pleadingly.  "Up to the table again, if you would please Cody?  I'm afraid I've greatly tired of all this sand." 

Cody steps forward and bends until he's nearly kneeling, lifting his diminutive General under the arms once more before settling Obi-Wan back onto the table.  "Good, boss?" 

"Yes, thank you Cody."  Obi-Wan sits and begins brushing sand off hs legs, pausing with a tiny arched brow directed towards Anakin's Padawan.  "Ahsoka, are you alright?" 

Ahsoka whips her hand down away from her mouth in a blur.  "No, Master- I mean, yes Master.  I'm fine." 

Cody takes one look at Rex's practically vibrating form, and understands exactly what Ahsoka had been reacting to.  General Kenobi _was_ adorable, but no one here was going to be caught saying _that_ out loud. 

Anakin looks sorely tempted though, and the look he shoots Cody promises future torment of the endless subtle teasing sort, since it wasn't _him_ who'd been the one specifically asked to tote a miniature Obi-Wan.  Cody takes a deep, entirely mental, breath in preparation for both that, and the _blatant_ teasing he was most certainly going to get from Rex later.  And the rest of his brothers, once Rex's black heart has added this particular bit to the rumor mill.  Cody grimly looks forward to his fate in the upcoming months. 

Obi-Wan, entirely oblivious to the moment of his own utter adorableness that had unintentionally thrown his Commander to the wolves, continues fruitlessly trying to clean the damnably clingy sand off his skin. 

"You're going to need some water for that, Master."  Anakin finally takes sympathy on Obi-Wan's plight, releasing Cody from the glinting pinn of his baby blues.  "Trust me on that." 

Obi-Wan sighs sadly.  "I suppose you're right.  Seems like such a waste though." 

"Water," Cody nods, eager to leave and get as far away from Anakin and Rex as he momentarily could. "Anything else, sir?" With any luck, they'd even be gone by the time he came back. 

Obi-Wan looks up with mild surprise, apparently not having expected his Commander's offer to fetch some. He appears to consider it, then shakes his head. 

"Actually, Commander, I would like to get out from under this dreary tent for a bit. Perhaps I can accompany you to the mess? Though I'm afraid you'll have to carry me if we don't want to spend an inordinate amount of time merely crossing the camp." 

Ahsoka's hand has begun drifting back up towards her mouth, seemingly without conscious command, and Rex is visibly twitching to keep silent. Anakin is practically _glowing_. 

Oh, this was much worse. 

Still, Cody's loyalty has always been and always will be with his General. 

"Of course, boss. How would you like me to carry you?" 

"Like earlier was fine, if you wouldn't mind," Obi-Wan answers, unintentionally feeding more fuel to the three fires burning full force just out of his sight. "I don't trust my balance to ride on your shoulders just yet, though you have my utter confidence that you wouldn't let me actually fall." 

Oh. Well, when General Kenobi puts it like that... Bring on the teasing, after all, Cody is straight back to feeling pride for being Obi-Wan's trusted Commander again. 

Cody steps close to the table, bending his forearm under Obi-Wan's thighs to support his weight before pulling the General up towards his chest. He supports Kenobi's upper back with his free hand as the small Jedi adjusts his legs to the new position astride Cody's right hip. 

"I'm not kneeing you, am I?" 

"No sir. Are you comfortable with this?" 

"Quite." Obi-Wan reaches up and pats Cody's chestplate fondly. "My thanks, Cody.  Oh, and grab my lightsaber, if you would." 

"No problem, boss."  It's become a familiar motion to clip Ob-Wan's lightsaber to his belt, right into the slot left deliberately open over his right outer thigh. 

Rex finally breaks with a choking noise, hurriedly disguising it into a cough. 

Cody firmly ignores his black hearted brother and tugs gently at the back of Kenobi's tunic. "The sand's pretty brutal out there, boss. Might wanna cover your face." 

Obi-Wan unconsciously sticks out his tongue in concentration as he wiggles his tunic loose enough to pull it over his head as a makeshift hood. 

Ahsoka's eyes are wide above the clasp of _both_ hands over her mouth, Rex has turned away half bent over in pain, and Anakin has passed glowing into a _burning sun of glee_. 

Cody's future is bright indeed. 

"Will this suffice?" Obi-Wan peeks out from under his tan bundle of tunic. 

His Commander nods approvingly, then without a single word or further glance at their three treacherous companions, turns on his heel and pushes out of the tent. Immediately, two clones in 501st blue stop to stare, one suddenly enough that the other walks onto the first's heels and neither even notice. 

Obi-Wan doesn't either, having turned his face inwards towards Cody's chest with a faint noise of surprise. "You weren't wrong, Commander! It's certainly blustery out here!" 

"Yes sir." Cody returns absently, pleased to see not a single saffron marked trooper among the gawkers. Good, Gearshift had successfully gotten the message out that the 212th was officially on rest until further notice. 

One of Bacara's maroon Marines elbows his companion sharply enough to double the poor brother over, and Cody distinctly recognizes the 501st medic Kix experiencing whiplash from a double take. Thankfully, the mess is close by, so no other brother gets hurt due to Cody carrying General Kenobi across the camp. The Commander pushes open the flap with his free arm, bending his knees to get under without risking unbalancing Obi-Wan by leaning forwards. 

Obi-Wan cautiously peeks out as soon as the wind stops, tufts of hair poking out from under the tunic-made-hood. "Ah, we made it then." 

Cody opens his mouth to reply in the affirmative, before getting momentarily interrupted by Crys' squawk of protest when Boil spits coffee across his shoulder. 

"Yes sir. Do you want to sit first and I'll get the water?" 

"That will do nicely, thank you Cody." Obi-Wan hums, pushing his tunic's protection off and entirely unaware of how it leaves his hair a wispy mess. 

Waxer has propped his face up between both hands, grin bright and utterly unabashed as Boil coughs coffee out of his lungs by his side, and Crys irritably leaves the both of them to sit elsewhere. Cody ignores all three to carefully deposit Obi-Wan into an empty chair. Across the table, Wooley's mouth forms an O. 

Cody hums in thought. "I'll grab a towel too, so maybe we won't have to use as much water." 

Approving whenever resources can be conserved, Obi-Wan beams. "An excellent idea, Cody." 

Wooley squeaks, unintentionally drawing his General's attention while Cody moves off to fetch said towel and water. 

"Oh Wooley, my apologies," Obi-Wan says as he turns around to kneel backwards in the chair. "I didn't see you there. How are you today?" 

Wooley squeaks again, then hurriedly clears his throat. "G-good! Yeah, real good, General! Yup! Thanks for asking!" 

Waxer shamelessly slides into the seat next to Wooley, having abandoned Boil to fluster at a distance. 

Obi-Wan's brow furrows into a pout upon sight him. "Waxer, weren't you supposed to be resting? A mere hour isn't nearly long enough." 

Waxer wiggles, folding both hands beneath his chin. "Was actually more than two hours ago, sir. I'm making sure Boil gets some food in him too, then I promise we're going right back to sleep after this." 

"Good," Obi-Wan points firmly at both of them, startling Wooley and delighting Waxer into a bigger smile. "We have a big day tomorrow, and I need everyone at their best." 

"Sir, yes sir." Waxer bites his tongue visibly, unable to close his lips to hide the motion due to grinning too wide. 

Wooley leans around behind Waxer to lock eyes with Boil, mouthing pleas for Waxer's retrieval to their surlier brother. Boil shakes his head frantically and draws a line across his throat. Wooley scowls and sits forward again. 

"How is Numa?" Obi-Wan asks cheerfully, only able to catch on to Waxer's obvious good mood but not the exact reason why. "Have you heard from her lately?" 

Waxer impossibly brightens further upon mention of his favorite Twi'lek child. "Oh sure! She's doing great! She sent me and Boil a drawing of her new place just the other day! I got it back in my bunk. She's getting better at writing Aurebesh all the time!" 

Obi-Wan beams in direct response to Waxer's abundant happiness, genuinely pleased with the trooper's continued connection with the little girl that had proven so instrumental in their success on Ryloth. Any further chatter is paused when Cody returns holding a towel and water canteen. 

"Ah, thank you Cody." Obi-Wan expresses again, sitting down properly in his chair after accepting both items, holding them in his lap. 

His focus is entirely on struggling against the canteen cap with his smaller hands, so he misses Cody making a sharp nod to the side, scattering Waxer and Wooley to opposite sides of the mess tent. Giving up on physical force, Obi-Wan utilizes a bit of the Force to pry it open at last and wets one corner of the towel. He clumsily sets to work cleaning his legs of sand, short clumsy limbs struggling to cooperate. 

Cody looks down when Obi-Wan makes a quiet note of frustration. "Sir?" 

"I seem to be quite inflexible." General Kenobi reveals unhappily, struggling forwards in another attempt to reach his feet without toppling out of the chair. "Blast it all. This body's balance is all disproportional." 

"Would you like help, sir?" 

Obi-Wan sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth, deliberating whether he wants to embarrass the both of them by admitting that he does indeed need help. Normally, Obi-Wan would never have even hinted at needing help to wash his own feet, and yet here he was in an entirely abnormal body and needing exactly that. Still, Obi-Wan had promised Anakin that he would ask for assistance when he required it, and he really did want to be free of all the gritty sand... and Cody did offer... 

General Kenobi slumps slightly forward in defeat. "Taking your own advice is quite difficult." 

It takes a moment before Cody remembers the thread of their earlier conversation, and he understands what goes unsaid. He strips off his gloves and kneels in front of Obi-Wan's chair, picking up the other end of the towel Kenobi's not holding.  He doesn't pull it free, as his General's yet to give permission, but hopes the movement proves how willing he is to give the assistance that Obi-Wan needs. 

Slowly, Obi-Wan convinces himself to let go of the towel, and wraps both small hands around the water canteen instead, determined to help himself in some way still. 

"Truly, you are too good to me, Cody." 

The Commander hums, holding out the towel to be dampened in a fresh place clean from sand. "I don't know about that, boss. If it weren't for you, I doubt I'd still be alive." 

Obi-Wan scoffs in offense as he carefully pours water onto the offered towel. "Nonsense. You are an intelligent, resourceful, and brave individual, and you've proven your ability to survive a dozen times over." 

Cody chuckles, cupping the small heel of Obi-Wan's left foot in one palm as he wipes the leg down with the towel in the other hand. "If you say so, sir." 

"I do say so!" General Kenobi insists, reproachfully tapping the water canteen against Cody's visor. "And I only ever say what I mean!" 

"Even when you flirt with the Seppies?" 

" _Especially_ then!" 

Cody laughs loud enough to pull every pair of eyes in the tent back towards the pair.  "Only you, boss." 

"Quite." Obi-Wan sniffs smugly, breaking the act when he chortles at himself. His gaze is undeniably fond as he takes in the clone kneeling before him, faithfully performing what Obi-Wan could not at this time. "Cody? May I remove your helmet?" 

"Sure." Cody grants easily, seeing no reason to deny the request. He leans forward helpfully so General Kenobi can reach. He blinks slowly after it's removed, adjusting to the change in lighting as he trades the water canteen for his helmet in Obi-Wan's lap. "Other leg." 

Obi-Wan wraps his arms around the front of Cody's helmet, as he lifts his other leg to be cleaned off. He curls forward to lean his chin on top of it, the crooked antenna pressing into one cheek, watching as Cody works. His eyes are drawn to the clone's distinct scar, and he remembers how it got there. 

Cody notices when Obi-Wan hugs his helmet tightly enough to leave marks against his skin. "Sir?" 

"It's nothing," Obi-Wan reassures softly with a soft smile. "Just continuing to appreciate you." 

Cody blinks at what seems to him, a non sequitur and unexpected praise, enough to bring ruddy color out on his cheeks. 

"Oh. Well thank you, sir." 

"You are very welcome, Cody." 

Cody clears his throat and slaps the damp towel over one shoulder, lightly running his calloused bare hands along Obi-Wan's legs to check for any obvious strips of sand missed. "Think I got it all. You feel any left, boss?" 

"No," Obi-Wan curls his toes. "Thank you, Cody." 

Unfortunately for General Kenobi, Cody notices the movement and pulls the towel back off his shoulder. "Liar, it's still between your toes isn't it?" 

"Commander, I assure you, that's not necessa _RY!"_  

Cody pauses for just a moment as the General's voice pitches sharply higher, the toes on Obi-Wan's right foot held still between his fingers. Then, dawning realization rises across his expression. 

"Ah, you're ticklish. Better make this quick then." 

Obi-Wan shrieks as Cody attacks his toes with the towel, swiftly pulling an edge between each tiny digit to remove every grain of sand still caught against his skin. The Jedi very nearly tumbles out of the chair and back into the sand when Cody releases his right foot and tries to catch the left. 

"Boss," Cody protests, struggling not to burst out laughing at the deeply flushed face of his General. "This'll go a lot faster if you just let me finish!"  

"Oohhh," Obi-Wan slumps in the chair, hiding his face behind Cody's helmet and sticking out his left foot. "Very well." 

He still squirms like a wet fish and has laughed himself breathless by the time Cody is satisfied that his General truly is clean of sand this time. 

"There," Cody screws the cap back on the water canteen and drapes the towel over his shoulder again. "All done. That wasn't so bad, was it?" 

"Speak for yourself." Obi-Wan wheezes. "Revenge will be had, Commander, I assure you." 

"Revenge is not the Jedi way." Cody intones seriously, laughing when Obi-Wan gently kicks him in the chest. "Alright, I give. My apologies, boss. I won't do it again." 

"You'd better not," Obi-Wan threatens, protectively folding his freshly clean legs under himself. "Or I'll tell Anakin what you said about his Artoo unit." 

Cody crosses an X over his heart. 

Obi-Wan looks pleased by the promise. "Very good, Commander. Now, I believe it's actually about time for supper. Convienent that we were already in the mess." 

"Quite." Cody parrots his General's favored word and picks up his gloves, slapping them against his outer thigh to brusquely clean them before pulling them back on. "I'll bring you something, so you won't undo all my hard work so quickly. Any requests?" 

"Anything that isn't more ration sticks." Obi-Wan nods decisively. 

Cody showily rolls his eyes. "Of course, boss. And to drink?" 

"You don't think they'd have tea in stock, do you?" 

"Not likely, sir." 

"Pity. Just more water will do then, Cody, thank you." 

"Sure. Be right back." 

It's not until Cody's walked away that Obi-Wan remembers that they actually are in the mess, and he'd had company at the table before he'd become so distracted.  Setting Cody's helmet down in the chair next to him, Obi-Wan uses it to brace himself upright to peer over the back of the chair towards the tables again.   

His is currently empty save for himself, Waxer and Wooley having moved elsewhere sometime during the rinse. Waxer is gone from the mess entirely, along with Boil, presumably to go sleep as said earlier. Wooley, however, occupies a table in the corner with Crys, and seems to be in the middle of an internal crisis if the way Crys rubs his back is any indication. 

Crys notices Obi-Wan's glance and gives a sunny thumbs up, easing Kenobi's concern significantly. If it were serious, certainly Crys wouldn't be smiling. Satisfied, Obi-Wan seats himself properly in his chair once more just as the tent flap opens to begin admitting a stream of troopers coming in for dinner. 

Many noticeably pause as soon as they see General Kenobi, newly miniature and curled up in a chair with a clone's helmet at his side, but most are more interested in securing hot food before it cools off rather than the tiny Jedi in their midst. The lingering 212th who haven't drifted off to sleep yet happily wave back when Obi-Wan picks out their saffron markings, and a few of the 501st Kenobi is most familiar with receive the same treatment. Bacara's men in maroon watch the interactions curiously, gossiping privately among each other over their meals. 

"Sorry about the wait," Cody returns with a tray emitting steam in each hand. "They actually did have tea, so I figured you wouldn't mind if it took longer as a result. Still take it with only two sugars?" 

Pleased that Cody remembered, Obi-Wan offers up the Commander's helmet in exchange for a tray. "Precisely. Thank you, Cody, it smells lovely." 

"Here, hang on," Cody places both trays down on the table then moves his hands to the side and bottom of Obi-Wan's chair. "Lemme turn this around for you first." 

Obi-Wan obligingly holds still as Cody lifts both him and the chair in order to turn it around to its proper forward position.  "Thank you, Cody." 

"You're welcome," The Commander returns, taking his helmet from the Jedi and placing it on the table next to his tray. "But you know, you don't have to thank me every time." 

"And if I like to?" Obi-Wan happily picks up his cup of tea and breathes in the aroma. 

Cody sits beside General Kenobi and shrugs, picking up his fork to dig in. "Suit yourself."  He arches a brow at the way Obi-Wan remains standing in the chair in order to reach onto the table.  "You could sit on the table if it'd be easier." 

Obi-Wan hums over the lip of his cup.  "It'd be impolite." 

Cody rolls his eyes, sticking a forkful of fried meat in his mouth.  "I doubt anybody'd mind, General."  He looks away when a tray clatters beside him, and Rex's distinct Jaig eyes look back at him before the Captain reaches up to remove his helmet as well.  "Would they, vod?" 

"Would who what now?"  Rex is still smirking up a storm despite his mild confusion for being immediately asked a question.   

"Whether anyone would mind if I sat on the table."  Obi-Wan clarifies from the other side of Cody, setting his tea down and picking up a fork that looks fairly large in his small hand.  "Even though it'd be impolite." 

"Ah," Rex scoffs, going for the meat first same as Cody.  "Nah, General.  Nobody'd care." 

Cody silently points his fork towards Rex while looking back at Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan chuckles.  "Yes, I heard, Cody."  He considers the tray currently at chest level, then puts his fork back down.  "In that case, would you assist me again, Commander?" 

Cody sticks his own fork upright among the vegetables on his tray and slides his chair back from the table so he has room to move.  In a motion quickly becoming familiar, the Commander lifts General Kenobi out of the chair and seats him back down on the edge of the table between their two trays.  He checks whether the position suffices. 

"Good?" 

"Yes, thank you."  Obi-Wan confirms, now easily able to reach anywhere on his tray. 

Cody pulls his chair back close to the table and picks up his fork again, arching a brow to silently challenge Rex into saying anything.  Rex doesn't, but the way he waggles his eyebrows promises the second there's an absense of Jedi nearby that he absolutely will.  The Commander elbows the Captain none too gently in the ribs. 

"Oof." 

"Something the matter, Captain?"  Obi-Wan inquires, only hearing the noise and not seeing the movement that caused it since he's turned away from the clones towards his tray. 

"No sir."  Rex snickers, turning back to his own meal.   

Cody scoffs under his breath but doesn't contest the claim either, shoveling vegetables in his mouth to get them over with quickly.  He knows they're just as essential to a healthy diet, but give him anything that tastes more substantial over vegetables any day.  Thankfully, he's not the only clone sharing this opinion.  He swallows thickly, then hides a yawn into the back of his hand, and jumps when something stabs his other wrist resting on the table. 

Obi-Wan removes the end of his fork from between the plates of armor on his Commander's arm.  "Don't think I've forgotten," He points the utensil at Cody's face next.  "You are to go straight to sleep after we finish eating." 

"Oh," Cody blinks, aware that Rex is snickering beside him after hearing his brother get reprimanded like he's a youngling himself.  "Sure thing, boss." 

Obi-Wan squints suspiciously at his Commander.  "You better not be saying that just to pacify me." 

"Oh," Cody deadpans.  "Like how you do?" 

Obi-Wan arches his brow over the rim of his cup, silently challenging the claim. 

"You two are too much alike," Rex helpfully inputs, leaning forward to better see the Jedi General around Cody's chest.  "Maybe you should sleep at the same time, that way you'll know if the other is." 

Cody whips his head around to glare at Rex, not daring to believe what his brother might be implying.  The 501st Captain lifts his shoulders innocently, and Obi-Wan chuckles quietly. 

"I don't believe that would be as effective as you think, Captain." 

At least Obi-Wan denies it, Cody thinks agreeably, whether he notices the statement's inappropriateness or not. 

"One of us would fall asleep sooner than the other," Obi-Wan continues, alarming his Commander that he was actually giving it further thought, even hypothetically.  "And then how would it be known that we were both asleep?" 

"Perhaps," Rex concedes, drawing Cody's glare again that he was prolonging the unwanted conversation. "I was just thinking of a... closer proximity." 

Cody forgoes subtlety entirely and stabs his fork into Rex's glove, relishing in the yelp it draws as the Captain yanks his hand off the table to protectively cradle to his chest. 

Obi-Wan blinks blankly at the pair of them, whether uncomprehending Rex's suggestion or Cody's resulting retribution remaining unclear. Instead, he chooses to tactfully ignore both and returns his attention to the tray containing his dinner. As primly as he can considering his size, Obi-Wan cuts a portion of the meat and lifts it on his fork to scrutinize. 

"I do hope this isn't anything that attacked us earlier." 

"Waste not, want not." Cody returns absently, still keeping a narrowed eye on Rex so he won't attempt any further teasing. 

Rex sticks out his tongue, still rubbing at his abused hand to soothe the newly gotten ache. 

"Sides, General," Cody continues, cautiously releasing Rex from his stare so he can finish what little remains on his tray. "Anything's edible if you cook it right." 

"Well that's certainly true." Obi-Wan allows with a chuckle, eating the morsel and chewing slowly. He hums in approval. "Remind me to give my compliments to the chef." 

Cody scrapes the last of his own meal off the tray to lick his fork clean. "I'm sure you'd make their day, sir." 

"Specially for only some salted meat." Rex adds, voice muffled into his cup. 

"Nevertheless," Obi-Wan insists. "For something we've never encountered before, they made a fine meal out of the resources we found." 

Cody drains his drink to hide how he fondly roll his eyes. Only Obi-Wan would find the means to praise someone for simply doing their job. It's a reason he's so well-liked among the troopers after all. 

Rex finishes up his own dinner with the similar scrape of fork against tray. "Well vod," He claps Cody on the shoulder. "I got patrols to set up overnight. I'll see you two in the morning." 

Cody grasps Rex's forearm briefly before letting go so the Captain can stand and gather his tray. "See you then, vod." 

"Good night, Rex." Obi-Wan expresses warmly, hand covering his mouth to hide anything unsightly since his cheeks are full of vegetables. 

The 501st Captain taps his recently donned helmet in a friendly salute, calling out the names of a few troopers as he goes to assign new orders. 

"So," Obi-Wan starts quietly as soon as Rex and some of his company have left the mess tent. "Is there something I should know?" 

Cody hesitates in putting his own helmet back on. "About what, sir?" 

"About our... proximity." 

Cody can feel the flush beginning to warm his cheeks, and slams his helmet on to prevent it from being seen. Damn Rex and his black hearted teasing. 

"No sir. That was just Rex giving me grief. He meant nothing disrespectful by it." 

Obi-Wan picks up his tea again, even though it's probably gone distastefully lukewarm by now. "I would not mind if you felt otherwise, Cody." 

The Commander pauses from where he's stacking the cup and fork onto his tray, momentarily confused by the given reply. "Sir? How did you mean?" 

"If you did want us to be closer." Obi-Wan clarifies gently. 

"Oh." Cody notes dumbly, mentally vowing to stab Rex somewhere much more sensitive next time for causing this misunderstanding. But wait what- "Sir, do you want us to be closer?" 

"I do not mean romantically," Obi-Wan clarifies again, and his presence is that of the unflappable calm Jedi aura that Cody is rather used to feeling around various diplomats. "As a Jedi, I am forbidden from such attachments. But I am not opposed to furthering our friendship." 

"Oh," Cody repeats, and that is a relief. And more than a little heartwarming. "I actually agree with you then, sir. I would like that as well." 

Obi-Wan's smile is pleased. "Then the dear Captain's suggestion was merely brotherly teasing?" 

Cody nods brusquely. "Sithspawned brat that he is, never wastes a moment to cause me grief ever since we were cadets." 

General Kenobi laughs quietly at that. "It reminds me of my own days as a Padawan. I am dearly acquainted with friends who utilize innuendo as well." 

Cody groans in protest. "Boss, could you not remind me? That was rather something I'd like to sooner forget." 

Obi-Wan answering smirk is impish. "But it was a suitable solution to our mutual problem of insomnia." 

Cody points at Obi-Wan firmly. "I did not just become a target for your flirting just because you now know I'm immune to it." 

"On the contrary, Commander, you rather just did." 

Cody whines and leans his helmet into both hands, partly for how dramatic effect makes his General laugh and partly in genuine defeat. Just wait until his brothers hear the famous General Kenobi openly flirting with his Commander. The teasing would never end. Still, knowing that Obi-Wan likewise knows it's only in good fun, kind of like an inside joke between them, warms Cody to his very bones that this brilliant man considers him a close friend. Just as he'd thought earlier, the teasing might very well be worth it after all. 

"Still," Obi-Wan continues after subsiding to mere chuckles. "I find it an effective arrangement, after the most recent clarification to our friendship, and especially due to my current circumstance." 

Cody crosses his arms loosely. "You just want me around to constantly wait on you, hand and foot." 

"Well, that certainly helps." 

Cody snorts, but cannot fault the genuine strategic thinking behind sticking together as much as possible. With General Skywalker, Obi-Wan still needs to appear capable and in control of himself, as to not cause the younger Jedi undue distress. Needing help for even basic things such as walking across the camp in a timely manner wouldn't help Skywalker's protective nature, especially after earlier's display, resulting lecture or not. Obi-Wan certainly won't ask it of his fellow Jedi Council Member Ki-Adi Mundi either for a similar reason based on respect, and even Cody can't see Ahsoka being the one to do it, though he has no doubt she would do so happily. 

Cody, however, is a perfect choice. He's already considered to be Obi-Wan's right-hand, and they'd newly settled to build further friendship between them. In a way, this is Obi-Wan extending more trust towards Cody, choosing to be seen at his weakest moments by a trusted friend who won't doubt him in the slightest afterwards for those moments. Obi-Wan maintains the necessary persona of authority he needs to with the right people, and Cody gets to see more of his General's friendlier side. Win-win. 

"Huh," Cody says softly, faintly proud of himself for reasoning out the logic behind Obi-Wan's suggestion, taken in turn from Rex's teasing. "It actually makes sense." 

Obi-Wan nods in agreement while eating the last of his smaller portioned dinner, having been doing so while the Commander puzzled out the reason why the Jedi was still pursuing the option. "Indeed. Your deductive reasoning is getting better all the time, Cody. You learn quickly, and I fully expect you to surpass me by the end of this war." 

Flattered by the same freely given praise he'd fondly rolled his eyes at earlier, Cody coughs quietly into his helmet's articulator. "Thank you, sir, but I doubt that. But perhaps we'd be closer to equals by then." 

Obi-Wan inclines his head, agreeing with the statement in more than just the one way meant now. "That is a dear wish of mine as well, Cody." 

Cody reaches over to take Obi-Wan's empty tray and settles it on top of his own. "Well now that we've got that all settled, shall we retire for the evening, boss?" 

"Indeed!" Obi-Wan agrees immediately, fingering a stain of sauce on his sleeve he hadn't realized could've been hanging in his food this entire time. "It has been a rather long eventful day, and tomorrow will prove just the same if not more." 

Cody stands from the table with both trays in hand. "Should I expect a debriefing in the morning?" 

"Of course. I could hardly tell you now if I expect you to sleep at all tonight, Commander." 

Cody grunts, a little impressed that his General has picked up on his tendency to read over orders several times to pick out contingencies and plan potential variances. "Alright. Let me just put these up, and I'll come back for you." 

"I'll be here, Commander." Obi-Wan assures, linking his fingers in his lap from his seat atop the table. 

It takes only a moment for Cody to return the trays to the troopers on duty, and a quick word to truly make the day of a brother by passing on Obi-Wan's compliment, but General Kenobi has still gathered a small crowd in the short time of Cody's absence. 

Hardcase leans over his brothers' shoulders, not having been quick enough to snag his own chair. "Can all Jedi younglings use the Force while so small?" 

Apparently holding court to answer questions, Obi-Wan smiles at his captive audience. "Some can, if they are naturally gifted in the Living Force. In this special case, I can do so because mentally I am the same as before. In that regard, my experience has not changed and my body does not affect my ability to manipulate objects with the Force." 

Jesse makes an impressed sort of noise, echoed by a few of his 501st brothers. He looks up and notices Cody's approach. "Oh hey, Commander! General Kenobi was just telling us how badass he can still be!" 

"Well, not in those exact words, but generally yes." Obi-Wan confirms with amusement. 

Cody scoffs. "Like that was ever in any doubt. Don't you lot have patrols to be doing?" 

A few groan, signaling that they very much do quite soon, while the rest laugh in good nature at the not-so-subtle request to shoo. 

"See you around, General!" 

"Goodbye, Hardcase." Obi-Wan warmly bids the enthused trooper's departure, watching fondly as the blue marked clones disperse. "They're good men." 

"Of course they are," Cody agrees, proud of every one of his brothers, whether they're under his command or not. "Helps that they learn from General Skywalker too." 

Obi-Wan signs fondly upon mention of his former Padawan. "On that note, I am most definitely ready to retire, Commander." 

Cody snickers quietly to himself, having read his own fair share of seemingly impossible mission reports about the sort of things Anakin Skywalker regularly got his men in and back out of. 

"Same as before, boss?" 

"Yes, if a bit higher, if you don't mind." 

Cody carefully swings Obi-Wan's small body weight back up into his arms, settling the tiny Jedi further up on his right side closer to his ribs than hip. 

"Better?" 

Obi-Wan nods, pulling the loose fabric around his neck back up into its makeshift hood in preparation for braving the outside sands once more. "Much. Thank you, Cody." 

"My tent or yours?" 

It's not until after he's said it that Cody realizes it's not something he'd ever expected to say, and certainly not while still within earshot of his brothers. And he'd thought _Obi-Wan_ would've been the one to start the rumors flying by making a suggestive comment. His own boot tastes like resignation. 

Obi-Wan snickers, fully aware of Cody's blunder. "My tent, if you would. I'd like to see if I can wrangle something into a better fit for tomorrow." 

"Yes sir." 

Cody ducks back outside, and only walking the routes between the tents earlier in the day allows him to navigate through the gathering gloom of nightfall.  Obi-Wan's private tent is set up a suitable distance between the command tent and the rest of the troopers, within an easily reachable distance for both if something happens overnight.  Unlike the other tents that get frequent activity, the General's tent has a floor and is zipped up tight to keep as much sand as possible out during the time that they're gone. 

Cody carefully shifts Obi-Wan's weight to rest on his knee as he kneels at the tent's entrance, using one hand to yank the zipper open so he doesn't have to put his General down in the sand and ruin their earlier efforts.  Once it's open, Cody lifts Obi-Wan through the flap first before following in on his knees. 

Obi-Wan shakes his tunic at the side of the tent flap while Cody zips it closed.  "All this sand is proving quite irritating indeed." 

"Keep that up and you're going to sound as bad as Skywalker."  Cody chuckles, standing up from his knees and not yet bothering with dusting his own person off.  His personal datapad is stashed back at the barracks with the rest of the troopers, and he'd like to retrieve that before actually settling down for the night.  Firstly, he'll stick around to see if General Kenobi needs anything else before going to get that. 

"I doubt that." Obi-Wan scoffs lightly, sitting by his light carry bag and pulling another oversized tunic out to appraise.  Its length sprawls across his front as he lifts it as high as his current arm length will allow.  He lowers it with a sigh of defeat.   

Cody considers the spare black undersuit that he has packed in his bunk alongside his datapad.  All troopers have a mandatory replacement for when their current set becomes damaged in battle.  It would still be quite large on Obi-Wan's tiny frame, but it's made to be skintight on clones, and hence would be less material than a Jedi's tunic that's nothing but layers folding back in on themselves.   

"I have an idea that might help with your outfit problem, boss."  Cody offers, kneeling to begin unzipping the tent flap again as Obi-Wan looks over.  "And while I'm getting that, do you need anything else from the camp?" 

Obi-Wan considers it.  "Only my lightsaber.  Everything else I have here, or can wait until the morning." 

Automatically Cody twists to retreive the said requested item from his belt, both of them having entirely forgotten that it was there until now.  He holds it up for Obi-Wan to see, then places it on the floor between them so he won't leave the tent flap open unattended to blow sand into the tent.   

"Be right back."  He ducks back out before he fully registers Obi-Wan's pleasantly surprised expression, and only smirks to himself after he's zipping the tent back up from the outside. 

Longshot mumbles a faint complaint when Cody ducks into the barracks tents a minute later, covering his face with the blanket to avoid getting any sand in his face. 

"Sorry, vod."  The Commander whispers, leaning down to lightly brush his hand over the lump of his brother's head. 

Longshot mutters something back, sounding appeased, and Cody moves past his cot to dig into the small trunk containing his few belongings brought down from the _Negotiator_.  He tucks the powered off datapad under his arm, then carefully folds his extra undersuit into a small bundle to protect it as he best could from the sand for the trip back to General Kenobi's tent.  He locks the trunk back up and moves back towards the entrance, then gets waylaid when Gearshift sits upright with a jolt. 

Cody sets both of his items down at the foot of Gearshift's cot and kneels beside it.  "Okay, vod?" 

Gearshift squints blurrily at him, eyes widening when he suddenly recognizes the Commander's distinct armor markings in the dark.  "Comm-" 

"Shh," Cody shushes, putting a solitary finger in front of his helmet to accompany the sound.  "Your brothers are sleeping.  Why aren't you?" 

Gearshift fidgets with the front of his blanket for a moment.  "Just a nightmare, sir." 

Cody silently offers a hand, and Gearshift hesitates only for a moment before gripping it tightly between both of his own, gladly taking the offered comfort.  Cody places his free hand reassuringly on the bend of Gearshift's spine.  He doesn't offer any verbal platitudes, since both of them are well aware there can be no promises kept in a war.  Usually just the physical reminder that a brother isn't alone is enough to quell the fear for another day.   

Gearshift heaves a great shuddering sigh and releases his tight hold.  

Cody leans forward to lightly touch his visor to his brother's temple.  "Try and get some sleep, vod.  Tomorrow's another day." 

Gearshift nods, reaching up to briefly clasp the back of Cody's helmet in a returning show of companionship.  He pauses from lying back down as he notices his Commander retrieving the datapad and spare bodysuit from the foot of his cot.   

"Sir?"  A note of concern has crept into his voice, doubtlessly wondering whether the battle's picked up again, or perhaps thinking Cody's shirking his own need to sleep yet again. 

Cody holds up the bodysuit first in explanation.  "General Kenobi's clothes don't exactly fit anymore, but this might a little better."  He waggles the datapad next.  "And somebody's gotta keep an eye on him so I'm bunking with him for now." 

Gearshift's brows lift in understanding, and some measure of amusement, before he pulls his elbow out from beneath him and flops completely flat on the cot again.  "Good night, sir." 

"Night, vod."  Cody returns quietly, making his way out of the tent as silently as he can as to not accidentally awaken any brothers.   

He takes special care to prevent the wind from blowing in Longshot's direction again, then pins it shut behind him once he's back on the outside.  It's gotten significantly darker in the short time he's been between tents, and the only lights are incredibly dim glows from the command center and mess.  He flicks on the night vision in his helmet before daring to walk back across the camp to Obi-Wan's temporary residence. 

Obi-Wan looks up from his own personal datapad when Cody unzips the tent flap and kneels just inside for a second time.  "Welcome back, Commander."  He's since moved up onto the cot set up at the opposite wall of the tent, and his lightsaber is on top of his pack.   

After closing the tent behind him, Cody removes his helmet entirely rather than just turning the night vision off, since he'll no longer be needing either for the forseeable future.  It's carefully placed to the side of the entrance to keep as much sand as possible from tracking further into the tent.  He places his datapad beside it for now then shakes out his spare bodysuit before presenting it proudly in General Kenobi's direction. 

Obi-Wan's brow arches in silent question, then his mouth forms a small O as he quickly pieces Cody's suggestion together with the actions preceding this development.  "Oh, that's quite thoughtful of you, Cody." 

"Practical, more like."  Cody tosses the bodysuit to land on the cot while he begins unbuckling armor pieces off his person to strip down to the one he's already wearing.  "The pants are probably a lost cause, but the top should be a better fit than your tunics." 

Obi-Wan clearly agrees, as he's already pulled the black material into his lap and has begun separating the top piece from the bottom via the hidden snaps between the two hems.  The sturdy material certainly looks shrunken in on itself when it's not stretched across the broad muscles of a clone, and already Obi-Wan can agree that it's going to be more convenient to wear than all the excess cloth of his favored tunics. 

Cody coughs as some orange dust is stirred up when he stacks his armor pieces next to his helmet.  "On second thought, I'm becoming inclined to agree with you and Skywalker about all this sand." 

General Kenobi chuckles, folding up the bottom section of the bodysuit that definitely won't fit.  "I knew you'd come around, you usually do.  Thank you for this, Cody.  I expect this to be much less of a nuisance to wear." 

"Sure."  Cody nods absently, picking up his datapad and flicking the power on.  Most everything on it was older mission reports, but it was a habit of his to review them to correct past mistakes for future events.  A few supply requests still needed his electronic signature to be sent off, and he reads those over again to remind himself why he hasn't already done so.   

"Cody," Obi-Wan scolds.  "Are you working?" 

"No?"  The Commander hedges, distracted in answering as he hones in on the typo that had prevented him from signing a supply request for tibanna the first time before his focus had been stolen away as the _Negotiator_ entered this star system, officially beginning this planet's campaign.   

The newly rebuilt Rishi Outpost did not, in fact, need twenty thousand kilos of liquid tibanna.  That was one too many zeroes, and a mistake like that would leave other outposts sorely lacking the same resource if the supply request had actually gone through.  Cody makes a note to himself on the report to correct it before sending the order onwards once he's back in a place with a solid communication signal and able to do so. 

"Cody."  Obi-Wan repeats in fond exasperation, prodding the datapad across the room with a gentle Force nudge.  "Rest.  Sleep, remember?" 

If he hadn't been so used to General Kenobi's generous use of the Force, Cody might've startled at how the datapad twitched forcibly in his hands.  As it was, he stubbornly skims one more supply request for grenades and squints suspiciously at the number again.  It seems reasonable, before he remembers that the planet they're supposed to be heading for is filled with abandoned civilian buildings, which meant minimal destruction was necessary and the troopers had no need for the grenades.  He makes another note to scrap the request and instead send a reminder to the commanding officer there on why grenades were out of the question.   

This time, fully recognizing his Commander's slipping into a working mindset, Obi-Wan forgoes gentle and yanks the datapad right out of Cody's hands with a more than generous use of the Force.  It flies straight into his hands and he turns it off with a firm push of the button and contentedly stacks it on top of his own. 

For a long moment, Cody stares at his newly empty hands in utter resignation before he snorts and drops them into his lap.  "Well _that_ was dramatic of you, boss." 

"Necessary."  Obi-Wan corrects with a smirk, then pats the cot beside himself.  "Come now, sleep." 

Cody tilts his face away to suspiciously side-eye his General for the inviting motion.   

"You are not sleeping on the floor," Obi-Wan explains while leaning over the side of the cot to drop both pieces of the black bodysuit on top of his lightsaber and pack for tomorrow.  "Not when there's a perfectly available cot here and I hardly take up any space.  And frankly, I don't trust myself not to fall off the edge, and at this size it would be rather unpleasant." 

"Two kiros with one stone, huh?"  Cody brushes a hand through his cropped hair, recognizing the sense in his General's reasoning but still feeling he has has to offer a token protest for the breach in pure professionalism. 

"Precisely."  Obi-Wan agrees, loosening the cinched tunic about himself to be more comfortable.  "Come now, Cody.  Remember that time on Orto Plutonia?  We shared space then." 

"It was either that or freeze to death."  Cody reponds blandly.  "Completely different scenario." 

Obi-Wan smirks, fully aware of it even as he flaps his hand in an unconcerned manner.  "Nonsense.  We were looking out for each other's wellbeing then, as precisely as we are now." 

"Uh huh."  Cody snorts as he nevertheless stands from from his seat by the tent entrance at last.  "If that's really the case, then how's this going to work exactly?" 

"In any manner you're comfortable with," Obi-Wan answers, content as can be with Cody's somewhat sarcastic submission.  "As long as one of your arms remains between me and the edge to prevent any unforunate falls." 

Cody comes to stand by the cot's side, considering its width compared to himself.  He usually sleeps on his back, but doing so now would leave little room for Obi-Wan even at his small size.  Resting on his side, however, would give the tiny Jedi ample room and allow both arms available to keep General Kenobi bracketed in from restlessly rolling off in his sleep. 

He scoops both datapads off the cot and places them carefully on the floor beside Obi-Wan's pack.  "Alright.  Should I get the light?" 

"I'll get it once you're settled," Obi-Wan reassures.  "Just get comfortable, Cody, I'll adjust to you." 

Usually that was the other way around, particularly on the battlefield, but in this scenario of size differences it was probably the more reasonable option.   

Cody keeps a close eye on Obi-Wan's balance as he crawls onto the cot from the bottom, slowly lowering himself onto his right side so that he faces the entrance to the tent and leaves plenty of available room for his General wherever he decides to lay.   

If Obi-Wan notices the careful way his Commander moves around his significantly smaller body, he makes no mention of it beyond a satisfied hum as Cody settles himself.  Without further comment, Obi-Wan contentedly sprawls in the space left between the edge of the cot and Cody's chest and uses his Commander's bicep as his personal pillow. 

Becoming more amused than hesitant by the second, Cody curls the arm kept trapped underneath along Obi-Wan's back and carefully rests the other over his General as well, keeping his elbow pressed into his own side so most of its weight remains off the small Jedi while still providing sufficient resistance if Obi-Wan were to roll towards the edge. 

"Comfortable, boss?" 

"Quite."  Obi-Wan sighs.  "Are you?" 

Cody offers a wordless sound of agreement. 

The tiny Jedi lazily waves his hand, the light turns off without further ado. 

Not for the first time, Cody wishes he had a similar ability to accomplish tasks without moving.  There's no need to ask for a specific time they'll need to be awake in the morning, since they're both early as dawn risers, but he asks to be certain anyways. 

"When're we expected for the debriefing?" 

Obi-Wan shifts slightly, curling up just enough so his knees brush up against Cody's stomach.  "At seven hundred hours, though I expect we'll both be well up and about before then."  He answers, on the same train of thought as his Commander apparently. 

Cody hums in acknowledgement, and closes his eyes to the dark interior of the tent.  It gives more focus to the specifically unfamiliar sensation of such a small body sharing space with him, especially when he's much more used to the solid muscles of his brothers when the scenario calls for it.  If Obi-Wan's condition persists for much longer, it's a feeling he'll probably become adjusted to, but otherwise Cody doubts he'll ever experience it again.   

Obi-Wan pinches Cody's ribs reproachfully.  "Quiet your mind, Commander.  All will be well." 

When General Kenobi says it, Cody can almost believe it.  "Yes sir." 

"Good night, Cody." 

"Good night, boss." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even the end. This was just a place where I finally felt was a good stopping point after I realized it was already over 15 thousand words long just on this part alone. I'm not sure how long it'll take to get the next part out, or how long that'll be, or if there'll be any more after that... I was just so proud of myself for writing 35 pages of actual transitions without stopping or blatant skipping around that I wanted to share a miracle. 
> 
> Critique, comments, and ideas for interactions in the future are welcome!
> 
> Edit as of 8/31/16: I've since moved my focus elsewhere, and sincerely don't know when I'll ever be in the mood again to add for this, so I'm going to leave it as one chapter completed standalone. Apologies for everyone who wanted it to be continued, but figured I wanted to be fair and say it up front already after a couple months absence. Thanks again!


End file.
